A link in a chain
by cordiebear95
Summary: 2 years after the 100 were brought to earth, all is well thanks to the new allience they have with the grounders. Bellamy and Clarke, and the rest of the group have now fallin into a peaceful routine. lots of Belarke :D
1. prologue

prologue:

We were born in space. For three generations the ARK had kept, what remained of the human race alive. That was until they sent us down to the ground. 100 juvenile teens, were taken against their will and rocketed to the earths floor, to see if it was survivable. But the Ark lost communication.

And so we were on our own. 100 teens, to fend for themselves in an unknown world. Within days we were pitted against one another, within the first week 5 had died. That was until Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake took responsibility for what remained for the 100.

We thought we could survive everything but we were wrong. Not long after we landed, we were attacked by people that we call "grounders".

And so began the war between the sky and the ground. Lives were lost, in the end. That was until the leader of the grounders Anya and our leaders Clarke and Bellamy came to an agreement.

In order to establish a peace among both groups, a law was created.

"Every 20 years a child from each group would be chosen to marry one another, this creating peace and uniting the group.

And so Bellamy's sister agreed to marry the ground that she fell in love with as a sign of peace, and unity.

We have been living in peace ever since.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Clarke stepped out of her cabin that they had made the previous year before the first snow fall. It was nothing big or classy just a room with a roof and a door.

She looked around their cabin, a lot had changed in the two year, they had come along way from the tents made out of makeshift parachutes. There camp now consisted of 12 multiroomed cabin's that housed four people each, and 6 single cabins that housed the leaders of camp. The drop ship now was used as townhall for all their important meetings, and then their was the mess hall made to hold well over 100 people.

Despite what the ARK thought about them being dead, they had thrived, three women had given birth to children in the past year.

One being Octavia. She had given birth to twin boys Griffin, and Liam. And they were living in a cabin not far from their encampment. Which was good it allowed Octavia to visit her brother without the hassle and allowed Lincoln to keep in touch with his people as well.

All seemed well with their loves.

"Morning princess." Bellamy said coming up beside her with two cups of tea in his hands. He handed one to Clarke and took a sip from his.

Clarke followed suit and took a sip of hers and sighed, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well Jackson, and Monty said that the ground is ready for the planting of this years Harvest. I thought we could divide the camp into groups and get started on that, as well as we are running low on seaweed for poultices so we will have to make a trip to the river soon as well." Bellamy said.

"Well i guess we should wake everyone up." Clarke said handing her empty cup back to Bellamy, and headed for the drop ship to turn on the alarm to wake everyone up.

"Ahh princess don't you think we should let them sleep a little longer, i mean they were up pretty late last night waiting for Angela to have the baby, and plus if you sound that alarm it will wake the babies." Bellamy pointed out.

"We don't have the time for them to sleep Bell. If we don't plant these seeds then we will run out of food before we have more to replace what we eat." Clarke said turning to face him.

Bellamy put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her, "Clarke, relax it will get done today, just let them wake up on their own."

Bellamy lifted her chin, so she could look at him, "What's wrong Clarke?"

"You kissing me, Bellamy. Why do you keep doing it even thought i told you nothing can happen between us." Clarke said.

"I do it to see you blush Clarke, and because your so relaxed after i do it." Bellamy said, "We can be together Clarke."

"And what happens if it does not work, we are the leaders of this camp Bell, and if we don't work out i don't want the camp to suffer." Clarke stated turning her back to him and heading into the dropship.

"The camp will never suffer because of us, i would never let that happen." Bellamy said following her.

"Bellamy drop the subject we can talk about this went i get back." Clarke said grabbing a satchel as she dropped a canvas bag in it to hold the seaweed she was going to collect.

"Unka Bell!" Said i high pitch voice.

Bellamy spun around to find Griffin panting at the drop ship door.

Bellamy picked him up, "Griffin what are you doing here? Where's your mom?"

"Its Liam he wont get out of bed, mommy sent me for you, said to bring Clarke." Griffin gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Clarke droped the bag and ran to Griffin, "Okay Griffin i want you to tell me what is wrong with Liam."

"He is hot, and sweaty, and white as the snow. He groans a lot." Griffin said. "Mommy said to hurry."

Bellamy looked and Clarke, "What do we need?"

"Seaweed, and some herbs for Monty's garden, I'll get the rest. Griffin you stay right here okay." Clarke said as she stood up and ran to the other side of the drop ship to grab some of the equipment that the grounders had given them over a year ago.

She throw it all into a bag grabbed Griffin's hand and headed out of the drop ship to catch up with Bellamy who had the herbs and seaweed in another bag.

"Let's go." Bellamy said and they took off out of the camp.

"Lincoln!" It's getting worse." Octavia cried out to her husband in the other room.

Lincoln came in with a bowl of water and a cloth, and knelt down beside his son, "He'll be alright Clarke and Bellamy are on their way."

"What if their not. What if Griffin got lost or something terrible happened to him. I can't loose my babies." Octavia cried, putting the damp cloth to Liam's sweaty forehead.

"He may only be two Octavia, but Griffin is the best tracker born to my tribe in over 50 years. Takes after you i think." Lincoln stated moving a strand out of Octavia's face, "They'll be here soon."

Suddenly the door slammed open and Griffin entered the cabin with Clarke and Bellamy on his heels.

"How is he." Clarke said racing over to the boy.

"He's hot, but shivering at the same time and he's white as a ghost. Clarke what's wrong with him?" Octavia cried.

Clarke turned to Lincoln who seemed to be in more control of his emotions, "What was he doing before this happened?"

"Him and Griffin were out playing in the woods, he seemed fine when he came back. Even caught us a hog for dinner last night. We put him to bed, and woke up to this." Lincoln said calmly, but you could see the hint of pain in his eyes.

Clarke nodded and turn to Griffin, "Griffin where in the woods were you playing yesterday?"

Um mm... I don't know around i guess." Griffin said averting his eyes from Clarke.

"Son, where did you guys go." Lincoln asked kneeling down beside his son.

Griffin started to cry and buried his face in his father's shoulder, "I'm sorry, i told him we couldn't go there, mommy said it was dangerous."

"Where Griffin, Where is dangerous?" Bellamy asked finally coming to life next to Clarke.

"Liam said he over hear the older kids say that a herd of hog were in hissing pit, he wanted to catch one. I told him not to but he wouldn't listen." Griffin sniffled.

Clarke turned her attention back to Liam and pulled the blanket back to expose to puncher wounds to his right angle that had begun to puss and turn purple.

"He was bite by a snake." Clarke whispered, " I need oil, and a bowl now!"

Bellamy leaned down so he was at eye level with Clarke, "What are you going to do?"

Clarke rolled up her sleeves, "Suck the venom out."

"What you can't be serious princess that could kill you." he exclaimed.

"Not if i spit it out before some goes down my thoat." Clarke said taking the bottle of oil from Lincoln as well as an empty bowl.

"Well her goes nothing." Clarke said and lowered her mouth around Liam's snake bite.

Clarke's head shot up as she spat a green substance into the bowl, and went back down again.

She continued to do this until only blood came out.

Clarke reached for a bandage, but Bellamy stopped her, "No you go get something to drink and clean your mouth, i got this."

Clarke nodded and walked out of the cabin and down to the lake hoping to get the bitter taste out of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Bellamy found Clarke down by the river, with her feet in the water.

"Feeling alright princess?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Ya, how is he?" She replied turning to face him.

"Lincoln says his fever has gone down, and his colour is coming back." Bellamy said then chuckled, "Not that he had much colour anyways, his pale skinned just like his mother."

"That's a relief. I'll leave some tea leaves and seaweed here with Octavia for when he wakes up so he can have something to help with the pain. He's going to have to stay off that leg for a bit though." Clarke said pulling her feet out of the water, and picking up her shoes.

"Hey why don't you head back to camp, and I'll finish up here." Bellamy said, and helped Clarke to her feet.

"I'm fine really Bell nothing to worry about." Clarke responded heading back up to Octavia and Lincoln's cabin.

"That's not what Raven has been saying. She said that every night this week you have been staying in the drop ship to the early hours of the morning." Bellamy said moving in front of her to block her path, "What to tell me why?"

"If you must know what i have been doing then fine. I've been looking over maps for the surrounding area to make an expansion to our farming land. Jackson has been taking me on trips all over the valley looking for the right spot and then we record our findings. That's what i have been doing." Clarke said stepping around him.

"I'm pretty sure Monty and Jackson can cover that on their own, you are only human after all Clarke. You need to rest and relax." Bellamy called after her as she slowly made her way up the last hill to the cabin.

"I'll sleep when our village is finished with its construction plans. We still have more Cabins to build this summer not to mention a new smoking hut for the meat, as well as a storage hut to hold our food in."

"I can take care of that Princess, seriously when was the last time you just chilled and hung out. I know space walker misses his hunting partner." Bellamy said.

Clarke shook her head, "Last time me and Finn went hunting together, he had to get stitches because i accidentally cause a buck to chase him. And besides he's got his hands full caring for Raven, until the baby comes."

"Well then what about a night out with Octavia, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a little free time." Bellamy suggested.

"Do i even have to mention the twins." Clarke said.

" Lincoln and i can take care of them, for the night." he said.

"Listen Bellamy i appreciate the offer but, I'm not like you. I can't just have fun anytime i want and forget about my duties." Clarke stated.

"What's that suppose to me?" Bellamy said crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow.

"Well the flow of women coming out of your tent everyday sure has not slowed down since we got here." Clarke said.

"Do i detect a hint of jealousy?" Bellamy grinned, "Is the princess, jealous?"

"Pffff, NO!" Clarke barked back, "I'm just pointing out that I'm not like you, have fun with a girl and then have fun with a different girl the next night."

Bellamy closed the difference between them, "Don't even go there Clarke. Just don't."

"Oh did i hit a nerve. Maybe you sleep with so many women, because you never had enouph attention from your mom in life." Clarke spat out, and then turned on her heels heading into the woods forgeting the cabin all together, "Tell Octavia i will see her later."

Ballamy's mouth dropped open as, Clarke diappeared out of his view. He turned to the tree closes to him, and was about to hit it with all his might when i hand grabbed ahold of his fist.

"Taking it out on the trees wont make it feel any better." Lincoln said dropping Bellamy's hand.

"No but it's a start." Bellamy stated.

"You know a long time ago there was a saying that was used for situations like theses "if a girl teases you it means she likes you.""

"Clarke doesn't like me." Bellamy said, "Why would she. She's right i do use women, she should have a reason not to trust me with her heart."

"Don't be so sure." Lincoln said and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

one week later

Bellamy throw the logs he had been carrying on to the pile of firewood that he had gathered then wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Hey Bell can we get your opinion on something for a second?" Jasper called from across the camp.

Bellamy grabbed his shirt that was hanging over a near by tree branch and throw it on as he walked across the camp to were Monty and Jasper stood surrounded by a table of maps and plans regarding the new farm being built.

"What can i do you for." he asked.

"Well we can figure out how we are going to get the water from the river to here, and we can't have people physically moving the water all day to water the crops it would be to much work. And well Clarke doesn't want to be much help lately so we thought we would ask you." Monty stated showing him the map.

"how about we dig a trench, this way we make our own smaller river off the major river, and its closer to the camp, as well as it feeds the crops." Bellamy said taking the pencil from Jasper and drawing a line right on the outskirts of the camp, then making a make shirt bridge to go over it.

"That seems like a lot of work, and it looks like it could take a while. What do we do about watering the crops in the mean time?" Monty asked.

"We have no option but to get people to physically water them while others build the trench and bridge. I can supervise the construction if you could lead a group in watering the crops till then. Should take no more then a week, two at the most." Bellamy said handing the pencil back to Jasper.

"Sure thing. And hey do us a favour and get the old Clarke back, this one is just plan mean. This morning she yelled at Griffin for dropping a bag of seaweed on the ground and getting it dirty." Monty stated.

"Don't know what's gotten into her lately. Maybe she's P-M-Sing?" Jasper whispered to Monty and they both snickered.

"Sure thing." Bellamy replied turning around heading for Clarke's cabin.

On the way he bumped into Octavia, carrying a sleeping Liam towards the gates, most likely heading home.

"If your heading to see Clarke don't bother, she doesn't want to see you."

"Why not?" Bellamy asked a little hurt, "If anyone should be made at anyone it should be I to her. After what she said to me she should be lucky that i want to talk to her at all."

"She doesn't want to see you cause she has company over. You know the boy kinda company. Who would have thought she was into Dexter." Octavia said walking away.

Bellamy felt something in him that he never felt before, it was hot and made his blood feel like it was going to boil him alive. Was this jealousy. Could this be what Clarke felt every time she saw a different girl coming out of his cabin.

One thing was sure he didn't like it, and was hell bent on making this feeling stop.

Bellamy darted across the camp and pushed open Clarke's cabin door to expose Clarke and Dexter laying in bed together.

"BELLAMY!" Clarke yelled.

Bellamy took the to steps to the bed and pulled Dexter out of it, "GET OUT! AND IF I EVER FIND YOU IN HERE AGAIN...I'LL KILL YOU." Then he throw him towards the door.

Bellamy turned his attention back to Clarke, who was now fumbling to fix her shirt which moments ago hand not even been on.

"What is this?" Bellamy fumed.

"You told me to relax and have fun, well look I'm having fun." Clarke snapped standing up.

"No this is not fun, this is manipulation. You know what this is, you trying to get back at me. Well guess what princess it's working. You set out to make me jealous and here i am." Bellamy barked back.

"Well good." Clarke said turning away as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I never knew you would stoop this low to make some feel so ashamed of themselves. Well guess what, i am ashamed of my self, and maybe that does have something to do with not having enouph love and care as a child, we couldn't all be privileged like you were princess, some of us had to fend for ourselves to survive and grow up rather quickly. "He said closing the space between them and turning her around to face him.

"No, let go." She said turning her head away.

"No, if you want to cry then go ahead and cry right here for me to see, maybe it will make me feel better for what you just did with Dexter. Seriously Clarke of all people you pick Dexter. Well at last it wasn't Finn."

Clarke lowered her head in shame.

"Nooooo, You didn't did you?" Bellamy asked getting angry again.

"It... was a long time ago. We had just gotten down here." Clarke whispered.

"Sadly enouph i am not even surprised. Space walker knew from the moment we got down here i had called dips, but he just had to reach his hands in the cookie jar." Bellamy said running his hand thought his hair, "Anything else i should know or hear?"

"I'm so sorry Bellamy." Clarke whispered, "I only wanted to make you feel the way i was feeling."

"Well you did more then that, i can't even look at you Clarke. Can't you see that i care about you."

"No you don't, you just want me in bed. Then you will forget that i even exist." Clarke said.

"Forgetting you exist is impossible, and if i didn't care do you think i would have come barging in here and thrown Dexter out?" Bellamy asked moving a strand of her blond hair out of her face, "I care more for you then i have for even Octavia, and that says something. It scares me sometimes."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Me too, princess me too." Bellamy said taking her into a hug, and kissing the top of her head. "Promise me no more boys in this cabin but me. And i will make the same promise to you."

"I didn't know you rolled that way Bellamy Blake." Clarke said looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha very funny princess. Very funny."

Bellamy looking down at her, and starred into her beautiful blue eyes, and slowly lowered his lips to hers, and this time she didn't pull away in protest.


	5. Review 1

Hey everyone i hope you are likeing the story so far. i know the last chapter was a bit intense as Bellamy and Clarke finally admitted their feelings for each other and Bellamy got over protective. So in order for me to post another chapter i would like to have 10 reviews. We are at 4 right now so 6 more should not be a hassle as i have 31 people following this story. And also, the next chapter is going to jump a month, and as Raven and Finn are expecting a baby i would like some ideas on what it should be and some names to.

Hope to see some good comments :D

xoxo

-CordieBear95


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Clarke awoke to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Go away." Clarke yawned.

"Can't. Bellamy wants you at the drop ship." Raven said grabbing Clarke's jeans off the floor and throwing them at her.

Clarke groaned, and sat up. What could Bellamy want this early in the morning. She got out of bed, and throw on her jeans, and jacket and headed out the door.

It had started to become warm out and Clarke doubted that she needed her jacket at all. But better to be safe then sorry, especially when this time of year always brought the worse storms they had seen since they had been on the ground.

She spotted Bellamy, and a bunch of other boys hanging around the drop ship with axes, overiously heading out to finish the bridge to the farm.

"Hey princess." Bellamy said when he spotted her, he walked over to her and placed a kiss to her head.

Clarke was still getting use to the idea of Bellamy, and moved away, and crossed her arms, "Why exactly did i have to get up at the crack of down?"

"I need someone to be a guide to the river, and i can't spare one of my men to guide them. I was wondering if you could do it? I know we agreed that this would be your day off, but..."

"No its fine, i can do it. Why are we going to the river?" Clarke asked relaxing and letting her arms drop to a more causal stance.

"Fishing party. The last of the ice broke free this morning, and i thought fish would be a change from all the meat we have been eating." Bellamy said handing her a rod.

Clarke's face light up. When the 100 had first started fishing, Clarke had fell in love with the taste of fish. And now that the winter was gone she could eat it again.

Bellamy saw the change in Clarke's mood and laughed, "Plus i know you love fish."

Clarke rolled her eyes, and smiled at him, "Who's all going?"

"Well Octavia and the boys will meet you there, figured you could check on Liam's leg while your at it, other then that anyone you want. It was a kinda spur of the moment thing."

"Not having a plan, Bellamy Blake i am shocked." Clarke gasped jokingly.

Bellamy grabbed for her, but Clarke jumped out of the way, "Nice try, no go to work, and there will be fish for all when you return."

"Be safe princess." Bellamy said.

"Always." Clarke said turning and walking away.

A half and hour later Clarke led a group of 10 women down to the river. Among them were Raven, Molly, and Molly's newborn son Jacob.

As the reached the edge of the river bank, Clarke spotted Octavia, and the boys, sitting around a fire.

"Clarke!" Griffin yelled and ran to her with Liam limping along behind him.

"Hey boy's keeping out of trouble?" She asked.

Both boys shook their head up and down.

Clarke took both their hands and they walked back to Octavia.

"So have you and my brother made up yet?" Octavia asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are taking it slow." Clarke said placing her bag down next to the fire, "Now are we going to fish or what?"

The morning went on and fishing seemed to be in full swing, and by mid day their small group had caught over 50 fish.

"I got one!" Griffin yelled beside Clarke.

Octavia ran to the aid of her son to help him pull in his fish, but before she could reach him, he was being pulled in.

Clarke dropped her rod, and jumped to grab the boy as his feet gave out under him, and Clarke got a face full of water.

"Griffin!" Octavia said diving into the river after him, with Clarke right behind her.

Clarke and Octavia came up with Griffin in their hands, and raced to the shore.

When they were finally safe on the sandy beach, Griffin laughed, "Lets do that again."

Clarke sighed, and sat up, "You wish little man." then she rubbed his wet hair.


	7. Review 2

so i love the reviews i have been getting so far, and i look forward to more. I have an idea on what to right for chapter six i just need to think of what to put in chapter 5 to lead to this chapter, until that happens i would like to have at least 30 reviews before i post again. So that being said thanx for all the positvie thoughts

xoxo Cordie Bear


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The party was in full swing, when Bellamy entered the camp, and the smell of fish and moonshine hung in the air.

Clarke walked up to Bellamy carrying a plate of hot fish, "I take it the fishing trip was a success?"

"A few bumps in the road but nothing big." Clarke stated kissing him on the cheek and handing him the plate, "Enjoy it while it lasts, Jasper's been going on a fish craze since we got back."

"Well he should be your an amazing fisher." He said taking a bite.

"Thanks but i think i will stick to being a the resident medic." Clarke laughed.

"Hey Clarke! Bellamy! Come join us for a drink." Monty called from across the lot.

"Thanks but, I'd rather not get drunk with my baby sister." Bellamy called back.

Clarke grabbed onto his arm, "Come on Bell are you not the one who is always telling me i need to cut loose and have fun every once in a while. What's one drink."

Bellamy looked at her and then back at the group, then back to Clarke who now had a pouty face on, "Fine but only one drink." He groaned.

Together they walked hand in hand over to the rest of the group sitting around the fire.( Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Finn, Raven (who is not drinking), and Lincoln).

Jasper passed two drinks down to them, and took a sip from his

"Alright now that Bell and Clarke are here its time for truth or dare." Octavia giggled, clearly already a little tipsy.

"Oh no not happening." Bellamy said.

"This time i agree with your brother, Octavia. WE are not children." Clarke replied.

"Well sue me if i was hidden under a floor for the first 16 years of my life, followed by a year in lock up. Come on Bell Have a little fun with me."

"I don't count playing a drinking game with my baby sister fun."

"Then don't think of me as your sister tonight. Think of me as a friend."

Bellamy fell silent.

"I'll take that as a yes! Alright i will go first. Clarke truth or Dare?" Octavia asked.

"Truth."

"Who have you had sex with since you have been on earth?" Octavia asked raising her eyebrow, clearly having alternative motives for this game.

"Well i'm going to need another drink to answer that." Clarke laughed as chugged her drink, "Lets see Dumb and Dumber over here." Clarke pointed first to Finn then to Bellamy," Oh and Dexter. Btw terrible in bed."

Bellamy stiffened beside her.

"Okay my turn, Finn truth or Dare?"

"Dare, truths are for pussies." He said.

"I dare you to strip naked and go spend the next ten minutes by the fire with the rest of the camp.

Finn's face went blank, "What?"

"You heard me, now strip space walker." Clarke said taking another drink.

Finn got up, and pulled his shirt over his head, "You asked for it." He throw it a Bellamy.

He then dropped his pants and skipped off over to the other fire and took a seat next to Monroe, who looked at him with utter disgust in her eyes.

The night went on and somewhere in the mix Raven's bra ended up on Jasper torso, and Lincolns boxers ended up hanging from the nearest tree like a flag in the wind.

"Okay last one." Octavia said stumbling over to Clarke.

"Dare." Clarke said before Octavia even asked her.

"Okay princess, i dare you to tell Bellamy you love him." She slurred.

Bellamy grabbed Octavia by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder, "alright O, that's enouph i think its time for bed."

"But... But i want to hear the answer." She giggled.

"Another time, when your less drunk. Lincoln i believe this belongs to you." Bellamy stated placing his sister down in front of him.

"Night Bellamy." Lincoln said picking Octavia back up and leaving camp.

Bellamy turned back to Clarke, "Alright Princess you too."

Clarke got to her feet and tried to take a few steps but tripped over her feet and fell into Bellamy's waiting arms.

"No more drinking for you." he said heading for her cabin.

"I love to drink, but - not as much as i love you." Clarke hi cupped.

"If you can say that to me sober then i will believe it, for now its time for bed." Bellamy said with a clear expression as he kicked open her door and laid her down on her bed.

"Night princess." Bellamy said and turned to leave.

"Bellamy wait."

He turned to look at Clarke laying there on her bed innocently.

"Stay with me. Please." She whispered.

Bellamy nodded and kicked off his boots, "Just for tonight."

He crawled in beside her and she snuggled into him, laying her head on his chest.

"Night Bell."

"Good night Princess... I love you." Bellamy trailed off and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

THE NEXT DAY

Clarke grabbed her bag and headed out the door of her cabin towards the wall.

"Where do you think your going." Finn asked from his post in front of the wall, with his hands crossed.

"To the river. Not that it is any of your concern." She stated trying to move around him.

"Don't be like that Clarke."

"Don't be like what. The only one who has a problem here is you, I'm just trying to do my job." Clarke snapped back crossing her arms. " Now let me by."

"No i will not let you by Clarke. One your going alone which is a big no no, and two i want to talk to you."

"Fine i will go find Bellamy, he can go withe me." She said turning around to head out to find Bellamy.

Finn grabbed her arm, and spun her around, "I don't want you near him. He's not good for you."

Clarke slapped him across the face, "You don't get to decide that, and he is certainly a hell of a lot better for me then you."

And with that Clarke pushed past Finn and left the safety of the camp behind.

Bellamy took his strides twice their length as he head to Clarke's cabin, but when he got there he found it empty and Clarke's bag missing.

"She probably wanted to get a head start on her work." Bellamy thought to himself as she spun around and headed towards the drop ship hoping that Clarke was there.

"Hey Bell!" Octavia called after him.

Bellamy turned around to face her, "Ya O. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Then i will make this quick. Have you see Clarke?"

"She's probably in the drop ship." Bellamy answered.

"That's the thing, i was already there and she's not there. She was suppose to take a look at my arm to make sure the cut was healing but she never showed up." Octavia replied.

"she's not in her cabin either." Bellamy said looking around the camp.

The sun had risen no more then 20 minutes ago, and slowly the camp began to come alive, and go about its regular routines. But Clarke was not among the handful that were awake.

"Has anyone seen Clarke?" Bellamy boomed out for all who were awake to hear as well as some who, were still asleep.

The people around him shook their heads.

"Check the river." A voice laughed out behind him.

Bellamy knew that voice, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He spun around, "What is he doing here!"

"We found him hanging around the wall. We brought him to you like you told us to if we ever found him around here again." Finn said shoving Murphy to the ground.

Bellamy got in Murphy's pace, "What did you say about Clarke and the river?"

"The bitch, Check the river." Murphy grinned.

He grabbed Murphy by the collar of his jacket, "What did you do to her?!" he growled.

"What she deserved." He spat.

Bellamy throw him to the ground, "Tie him up and get him out of my face." Then he turned to Monroe, "Grab some men, and meet me at the wall in 2 minutes. And bring the guns."

10 Minutes Later

"Clarke!" Bellamy boomed hearing his voice echo through the vast forest, not caring if anyone heard him yelling.

He felt a drop on his nose, followed by another, as he looked up into the sky, as the rain began to poor.

"Bellamy keep it down, we may have a treaty with the grounders. That does not mean they are going to be happy that we are trespassing on their land." Monroe stated coming up beside him.

"I don't care."

"You should, we could all die for this, and your willing to risk not only your ass but all of ours asses for some girl."

Bellamy spun around, and grabbed Monroe by the Jacket, "Clarke is not just some girl, she is the only one down here with enouph medical training to keep us all alive. You should know how many times has she save your ass? 4 or 5 if my memory serves me. Now get back to loo-"

Bellamy was cut of by someone yelling, "WE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Bellamy took off running in the direction that the voice had come from. When he reached a hill where Jasper was standing

"Jasper? What did you find?" Bellamy said gasping for breath.

Jasper pointed down the hill without turning his head.

Bellamy followed his finger, to find a body laying at the bottom of the hill motionless.

"Clarke..." He whispered and raced down the hill cutting his arm off a tree branch, until he fell to his knees beside her, moments later Lincoln appeared beside him.

Lincoln placed his hand on her neck, "she's still breathing but her pulse is weak. Help me turn her over."

Bellamy gently took his already shacking hands and placed them on Clarke's shoulders as they flipped her over.

Bellamy let out a hiss, as he saw the cut down Clarke's right cheek.

"Bellamy look." Lincoln said showing him that the zipper on Clarke's pants had been damaged and that the front of her pants were hanging open.

Bellamy growled deep within his throat, and then picked up Clarke, "Let's get her back to the dropship."

Bellamy and the others stormed into the camp, and raced for the dropship, "OCTAVIA!"

Octavia came out of the drop ship with a cloth in her hands, when she saw the still body in Bellamy's hands the cloth dropped to the ground, "What happened!"

"We need to get her inside now."

Octavia stepped out of the way letting her brother by with the women he loved almost lifeless in his arms.

"Place her on the table." Octavia ordered.

Bellamy did as he was told and stepped back as his sister grabbed the bucket of water and a cloth.

"Bellamy help me." She said as she started to unlace Clarke's boots, "I need her cloths off to see what the damage is."

Bellamy shook his head and stepped back towards the door, "I... I can't"

"Bellamy please." Octavia said as she finished with Clarke's boots.

He slowly walked back over to Clarke, "what do you want me to do?"

"Can you manage with her shirt?" Octavia asked slowly taking of Clarke's pants.

He nodded and then began undoing the buttons to her shirt. When he was finished with that he slowly opened up the shirt to expose a long cut going from below her boobs to her belly button.

"I can't." He let out and ran out of the dropship leaving his sister alone with Clarke.

Raven walked in and grabbed a cloth, "Here let me help."

Raven took one look at Clarke and turned her head, "Murphy did this?"

Octavia didn't answer and went on cleaning the blood off Clarke's leg, "her ankle is broken, probably when he pushed her down the hill."

Raven nodded and pulled one of Clarke's arms free to expose a bite mark on her inner elbow, "Why would he do this to Clarke?"

"To get back at Bellamy. Before you came down, we had to exsile Murphy, and he promised he would make Bell pay. I just didn't realize he would wait this long."


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Octavia walked out of the drop ship wiping her blood stained hands on a cloth, to find Bellamy sitting on the ground beside the door.

"Hey Bell." Octavia whispered softly.

He jumped to his feet, "How is she?"

"Well i stopped the bleeding to her abdomen, and i wrapped her broken ankle, but Bell..." Octavia paused trying to find the right way to word what she was about to say, "Murphy, he..."

Bellamy held his hand up, "Don't say it please." he begged.

"He raped her Bell. And Clarke, isn't going to be able to handle that. Not only is she physically going to be scarred for the rest of her life because of the damage he has done to her, but she will also have to live with the memory of that... that basterd doing that to her. She might not ever be the same."

Bellamy ran his hands through his hair and marched of to where they were holding Murphy.

When he reached the cabin Finn was standing outside, "How is she?"

Bellamy ignored him and stormed in to the cabin slamming the door behind him.

"I take it the prince found his princess?" Murphy laughed.

"You son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you" He said pick Murphy up by the shoulders of his shirt.

"Go ahead, i'll die knowing i had my way with her before you did. Just know that when ever you touch her lips, that mine have been their too." He spat at Bellamy.

Bellamy throw Murphy against the wall, and pulled the gun out from his waist band, and pulled the trigger, shooting Murphy in the chest.

Murphy gasped for air, the bullet clearly hitting one of his lungs.

Bellamy leaned down over Murphy, "I hope you rot in hell."

He then turned on his feet and left the cabin, placing the gun back in his waistband.

A small group of the camp had heard the gunshot go off and were now standing around the cabin, that housed the dying Murphy.

He turned to Finn, "Let him die, the get rid of the body."

He nodded and then Bellamy continued on his way to the water bin.

Bellamy scooped up the water and spashed it on his face before screaming and kicking the bin over knocking the water all over the ground.

Jasper came up beside him, "Bellamy take it easy."

Bellamy looked at Jasper and then laughed, "Take it easy. You want me to take it easy." He pushed Jasper to the ground, "I just killed someone and you think you can tell me to keep it easy."

Raven stepped in between the to of them, "Bellamy stop! Give me the gun." She extended her hand motioning for the gun.

Bellamy did not think twice, and removed the gun from his waist and handed it to Raven, who removed the bullets and put it in her waist band.

She then turned to Jasper and helped him up.

"Jasper im sorry." Bellamy said.

Jasper held up a hand to silence him, "It's cool, it was an accident."

A sceam errupted from the drop ship, and Bellamy's heart dropped, as he spun and raced for the ship.

As he entered he found Clarke backed up against the wall, with a metal pipe in her hands swing at Lincoln's head.

Lincoln dodged the swing and grabbed Clarke's arm and spun her around pinning her to the wall.

"STOP!" Bellamy boomed for the door and crossed the room in three large strides removing Lincoln's hold on her.

Clarke fell to the ground, in a pile shaking.

Bellamy slowly lowered himself in front of her putting his hands in front of him, "Clarke? No one is going to hurt you." he said softly.

She looked up at him through dark long lashes, "Bellamy?"

Bellamy's heart dropped when she whispered his name like that. God how could he have stayed away from her for this long.

"I'm right he princess, i'm not going anywhere."

She lurched herself into his arms, crashing her head into his shoulders, as he swung his arms around her trying to protect her from the outside world.

He looked over to were Lincoln and Octavia now stood at the drop ship doors, and nodded that it was okay for them to leave.

Octavia gave one last half smile to her brother and they left, probably going to find Monty who had been taking care of the boys.

Bellamy turned his attention back to the girl in his arms, as he ran his hand down her back and the back up, "Everything is going to be okay."

Bellamy didn't know how long they stayed in that position on the floor, it could have been hours for all he knew.

He finally pulled away when Clarke had given in to her exhaustion and fell asleep in his arms. He got his balance and then picked her up in his arms, and carried her over the the bed in the corner and laid her down.

"Here." Raven said handing him a cloth, and some wrap, "He cut on her chest needs to be cleaned and re-wrapped, she would freak out less if you were the one doing it."

He took the cloth and wrap from Raven and she left the drop ship.

No one had dared to enter for any minor injury, cause they knew that Bellamy might very well kill them

Bellamy placed the cloth on the ground beside him and slowly unbuttoned the shirt that Clarke was now wearing, to reveal a wrap with blood on it.

Bellamy let out a breath as a hiss, and took off the wrap. He had to give his sister credit she had stitched up Clarke's cut almost as good as Clarke would have for any of the other members of the camp.

He gently dabbed the cloth along the cut making sure not to press to hard as he did not want to hurt his princess. He then wrapped it up with the fresh wrap and rebuttoned her shirt.

He was about to get up when Clarke let out a whisper

"Bellamy."

It was barely loud enough for him to hear, but still she had said his name.

He took hold of her hand and stayed there like that until darkness took over, and he succumbed to his exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

one month later

Clarke had taken up residents in Bellamy's cabin, after been given a clean bill of health by Octavia, who told her to keep it easy and just rest.

Although she was healthy physically, mentally she was anything but. Bellamy would wake to her screaming in her sleep most nights, and had to hold her to calm her down.

At one point she had punch him in the nose as she relived that day in her dreams.

"I'll only be gone, a few hours. If you need anything just call for Octavia and she will come." Bellamy said for the fifth time as he sat at the edge of his and Clarke's bed.

"Bellamy go I'm fine" Clarke said laying down facing the wall.

He leaned over and turned her shoulder, so that she was facing him, "Is this still about the other night Clarke?" he asked as he moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"No." She whispered.

"Clarke, you can't feel guilty for punching me in the nose in your sleep."

"I can for thinking you were him." She cried. "i can't close my eyes without seeing his face."

Bellamy lowered his head to hers and brought his lips to her lips.

The two stayed like that for a moment, until Bellamy pulled away, "Now think of that when you close your eyes not of him. I love you Clarke, and i will never let anyone or anything hurt you again."

"I love you too." she whispered.

Since her release from the drop ship, Bellamy had been doing everything in his power to try and make Clarke, forget about what Murphy had done to her. Some day were better then others. But every now and again when he looked into her eyes he could still see that dark space were, her innocents use to be. The place he loved most in Clarke.

When she had first came to stay in his tent, she was distant. But, slowly she began to let go and feel more safe. It was to the point were she gave up her cabin and moved in with Bellamy. Although, they had admitted they had feeling for each other, there was still a void that they had between them that they had to cross in order to get back to were they had been before what happen to her.

Bellamy kissed her forehead and headed for the door, before turning to take one last glance at his princess before disappearing out the door.

Octavia was waiting by the gate for him, "I take it she's still upset about the other night?"

"She feels guilty." Bellamy said.

"Well at least the swelling has gone down" Octavia said taking her brother's face in her hand to examine his nose.

"Just keep an eye on her." He asked pushing her hand away.

"Always."

Bellamy nodded and headed out the gate to the group of hunters who had gathered in the clearing waiting for him.

Octavia waved after him and headed back towards her brother's cabin.

"Alright miss Sunshine, my brother might like to baby you, but i certainly will not. Its time for you to get out of bed and face the world." Octavia said walking into the cabin to find the bed and room empty.

"Great, not even 5 minutes into the day and your already gone." Octavia groaned and sulked out of the cabin in search of Clarke.

"Anyone see Clarke!" She hollered over all the other voice around her.

There was a steady stream of nos and head shaking.

"Great Bellamy's going to kill me." she groaned.

Just to make matters worse Bellamy walked back through the gates heading towards her.

"Forgot my bow." He said grabbing it from the weapons rake beside her, "I'm just going to check in on Clarke one last time."

Octavia grabbed her brother's arm, "Bellamy wait... Clarke's not in there."

"What! Well then were is she?"

Octavia gave him an "it wasn't my fault smile" and shrugged, "I came back to the cabin and she was gone."

"She's not gone." Raven said coming up to her with her hand on her small baby bump. "She's in the drop ship, Octavia you might want to have a look at her."

"Why?" Bellamy and Octavia asked at the same time.

"Lets put it this way, if she does not stop hurling i think i'm going to start." Raven stated, "Seriously though go."

Bellamy was the first to reach the ship and storm through the curtain that divided it from the outside world, he could smell the vomit as soon as he walked in.

"Clarke?"

"Over here Be-" She was cut off by more vomiting.

Bellamy was by her side instantly.

"What's wrong with me?" She cried as she raised her head from the bucket.

"I don't know princess, but we will find out. Lets get you cleaned up first." He replied as he helped her to her feet and over to the table.

He grabbed a cloth and wiped the corner of her mouth.

Octavia came up behind him with Raven at her side, "We got it from here Bell."

"I'll be right out side." He said looking at Clarke but was directing it towards Octavia and Raven.

Clarke nodded and Bellamy made his way outside.

Octavia wasted no time in trying to find out what was wrong with Clarke, "Well you don't have a fever. Have any of your stitches come undo? Has and green mucus come out of your cuts?"

"No, and No?" Clarke whispered.

"Octavia." Raven asked, "Can i talk to you for a minute over here."

Octavia walked over to were Raven was sitting in the corner.

"What?"

"You and i both know what is wrong with her and you trying to find another solution to this is just stalling the inevitable." Raven stated.

"No, that's not it at all. There has to be something else?" Octavia said turning to look at Clarke laying on the table.

"Fine don't listen to me. You know that i know this better then anyone. Heck I'm living it." Raven said standing up and walking out of the drop ship.

Octavia sighed knowing that Raven might be very right, she turned and walked back over to Clarke, "Hey I'm going to do a stomach test on you, it might hurt a bit."

Clarke nodded and lifted her shirt.

"Octavia placed her fingers at Clarke's lower pelvis and began working her way around Clarke's abdomen, pushing in deep to find what she was looking for.

Sure enouph after the second push she found it, and pulled away.

"I'll be right back." Octavia said with a fake smile.

She rushed out of the ship and let out a whimper as she dropped to her knees outside.

Bellamy came up beside her.

"Octavia what is it?"

"I... I know what's wrong with Clarke." She sobbed.

"What!"

"She's pregnant Bell. Clarke's pregnant." She let out.

Those words hit Bellamy like a ton of brick, sending him stumbling back and falling to the ground. Never had he thought this would happen.

His mind began racing and then everything went black.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**_"Octavia what is it?"_**

**_"I... I know what's wrong with Clarke." She sobbed._**

**_"What!"_**

**_"She's pregnant Bell. Clarke's pregnant."_**

Bellamy shot up in bed and groaned as a wave or dizziness won it's way thru his body. He placed a hand on his head.

"So, the king finally awakes." Came a voice from across the room.

Bellamy turned to face the voice, Finn sat cross the room on chair by the door.

"What do you want spacewalker?"

"I was told to watch over you while Octavia went to get some rest. Believe me if i had a choice i would totally not be here right now." Finn replied getting up.

Bellamy ran his hand through his hair, "How long have i been out?"

"Almost two days. Between trying to take care of the camp, and Clarke's mental break down, and add you collapsing in the middle of the camp. Everyone has been pretty busy. Heck i don't think Octavia has even seen the twins in the last 24 hours."

Bellamy jumped to his feet, "What do you mean Clarke had a mental break down. Where is she?"

"Well after we brought you back to your cabin, Octavia told everyone to get out of the med centre and to give her and Clarke some private and then two minutes later. She called back up in to apprehend Clarke. Thank god Lincoln's people know how to make a sedative. And as for where she is. I was told that if you were to wake up to bring you straight to Octavia and by any means necessary to stop you from seeing Clarke." Finn said standing up from his place in the corner. "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Bellamy grinned the grabbed Finn by the collar of his jacket, "How about you take me to Clarke and i promise not to hurt you."

"Bellamy STOP" Octavia said standing in the door way, "Let Finn go. He was just following his orders."

"And who gave him those orders cause it sure as hell was not me, and Clarke would not want me to stay away from her." Bellamy said dropping Finn's jacket.

"I was the one to give the order. Neither one of you are in any state to be giving orders right now." Octavia said. "Now if you would like to calm down i can take you to see Clarke."

Bellamy relaxed and nodded grabbing his jacket off the floor beside his bed, and headed out his door.

"Bellamy wait." Octavia said heading after him, "You need to know, that before you see Clarke, we had no choice but to sedate Clarke, and to chain her up. She wants to hurt herself."

Bellamy spun around, "You have got to be kidding me, you chained her up. Has she not been through enouph as is. Now you want to make her a prisoner."

"It was for her, and the baby's safety. You know as well as i do that Clarke would never forgive herself if she did something to that baby. No matter who's it is." Octavia stated.

"We both know who's it is." Bellamy spat back.

"So your telling me that you and Clarke never you know... slept together?"

"What of course we have. Not that its any of your business." Bellamy said.

"Then there is still a chance it could be yours. Lincoln has gone back to his village to get their healer. They know more then we would on how to tell how far along she is. If she's a month then its Murphy's" Bellamy shivered at the name, "and if she is further along then that its yours."

"Just take me to her." Bellamy let out.

"Okay." Octavia said turning and heading towards the dropship.

Octavia pulled back the curtain and nodded for him to go in, "She's up on the second floor. Miller should be with her."

Bellamy walked in and up the ladder to the second floor.

"Bellamy good to see you up, and about agian." Miller said when he spotted Bellamy coming up the ladder.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Sleeping right now." Miller said.

Bellamy took the keys away from Miller as well as his gun. "I'll take it from here."

"You about that?" Miller asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just go." Bellamy snapped walking over to Clarke's sleeping form.

He lend over and took Clarke's hand that was chained to the wall in his and unlocked it allowing her hand to fall back onto her side.

Clarke sturred and look up at Bellamy, "Bell?"

"I'm here princess." Bellamy said placing his hand on cheek.

Clarke sat up and looked at her hand, "You unlocked me? Why?"

"Cause i beleive that you are not going to hurt yourself or the... baby." Bellamy said.

"Bellamy... Im so sorry."

"Clarke, no don't ever apologies for what has happened. As far as anyone needs to know that baby is mine."

"But what if its not?" Clarke whispered a tear falling down her cheek.

"My mom told me something a long time ago, when my father left that it does not matter who father's a child, but who is a father to that child. And i will stand by you no matter what." Bellamy said wiping her tears away, "Now i think you have been locked up for long enouph, what say you get some sunlight. Your getting a little pale."

Clarke smiled up at Bellamy and took his hand.


End file.
